The fiscal decision to defer the construction of the four proposed field models has suspended this as a research project. The instrument continues to be used in cell kinetics measurements, autoradiography and image analysis of objects of interest in quantitative cytology. The validation of the instrument on bone marrow and tissue culture material is proceeding as is the detailed documentation.